


Aftermath

by ClaraHue



Series: Professor Night [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heroes and Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Professor Night and Supergirl were polar opposites. One a hero, the other, a villain. But somehow the villain fell for the hero. With Lex defeated, what will happen in the aftermath?Inspired by Villains Don’t Date Heroes by Mia Archer
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Professor Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776052
Comments: 36
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Professor Night before reading this fic, it won’t make sense otherwise  
> Welcome back to people who read Professor Night

Kara was kissing down Lena’s neck, leaving her gasping on the bed beneath Lena. It had been a few weeks since their battle against Lex, and Kara had been spending a lot of that time at Lena’s place. She preferred spending time at the villain's residence, afraid that someone she knew might turn up at her apartment and find Kara spending time with the infamous Professor Night..

Lena pulled the hero in for a kiss as a distant alarm went off. “Kara!” Lena hissed out between kisses, as the alarm continued to sound. “Kara, the alarm.”

“Ignore it.” Kara nipped at her neck.

“As much as I would like to, that alarm means there’s something destroying the city.”

Kara smirked at her. “So you  _ do _ care about this city.”

Lena scowled. “Just because I care about this city doesn’t mean I’m a hero. I just don’t want anyone trying to take over  _ my _ territory.”

Kara sighed but rolled off of her, allowing Lena to get up. With a last wistful look at her girlfriend, the villain wrapped her robe around her and made her way down to her lab. 

A stab of unease penetrated her mind. All of her monitors were flashing red warning lights. Kara suddenly appeared at her side, already dressed up in her Supergirl outfit.

“I hate it when you do that,” Lena muttered.

“Admit it. You love the outfit.”

“It is rather nice,” she couldn’t help but agree, allowing her eyes to roam over the hero’s form appreciatively. “Even if it is incredibly impractical.” Lena pulled Kara closer to her. Her hand traced the exposed skin on Kara’s side.

“Lena, the alarms.” Kara reminded her.

Lena sighed and turned back to the monitors.

“What’s that?!” Kara pointed to one screen which showed an image seemingly straight out of a 1960’s sci-fi film. There appeared to be a large mechanical robot destroying downtown.

“What the..?!” Lena shook her head, taking off her robe. She summoned her suit to her and turned to Kara. “Ready?”

Kara nodded and took her hand.

\

They appeared above the street with the large robot, which was destroying everything in its path. Buildings, vehicles, and food stands were smashed indiscriminately as pedestrians ran in terror. 

“Who the hell created this thing?” Lena demanded. “If you’re going to create a giant killer robot at least put some flare into it. This thing looks like it was created in the stone ages!”

“I don’t think now is the time for critiquing other people’s work,” Kara told her, already swooping down toward the robot.

“Supergirl wait!” Lena called after her. She hated how her girlfriend always flew in with no plan; that was how people got hurt. Supergirl might be invincible, but that didn’t stop her from causing collateral damage. 

The robot fired a laser at her. It hit Kara, hardly leaving a mark as predicted. Kara kept flying at it, ignoring the blasts continuing to glance off her suit. She threw her first punch at the robot and it swayed unsteadily on its feet.

“Supergirl, careful!” Lena swooped down to Supergirl’s height. “We don’t want to cause any more damage to the city.”

Kara sent her a small smirk. “I thought you didn’t care?”

“Well, this is my city,” Lena replied with a huff. “And I’d very much like to see it not in ruins. That would be bad for my image.”

The robot reached out with its hand to swat Kara away. Luckily, Supergirl was fast enough to fly out of the way easily in a burst of superspeed. Lena scanned the robot with her visor, using its distraction with Kara to her advantage.

“There’s an energy signature coming from inside its chest.”

“On it!” Kara flew at the robot’s chest.

The robot reacted quickly and caught Kara between its two hands. Lena didn’t even have a second to be worried before Kara was pushing the arms apart. The din of cracking metal filled the air. 

Lena fired a few blasts at the robot’s hands just to be safe. The monstrosity seemed to notice Lena for the first time and promptly fired off a laser in her direction.

“Night!” Kara called out.

Lena dodged the blast just as the robot fired another one. “I’m fine, Supergirl. I’ll distract him. Just destroy its energy source!”

This felt really weird. Professor Night was not a superhero. Yet she was working with the city’s premier superhero, doing the exact same things expected of a defender of the city. 

She sighed inwardly.  _ Well, I suppose some good PR won’t hurt my attempts to conquer the city. As long as people don’t forget their fear of me. _

Lena dodged some more of the robot’s lasers, firing back with her own energy blasts. The robot’s exterior must have been composed of strong metal, for Lena’s blasts just left scorch marks on its chassis. 

Kara flew at the robot now that it was distracted by Lena’s attacks. She blasted right through its chest, leaving a giant hole gaping in its exterior. 

Lena was only a  _ little _ jealous about Kara having much more effect on the robot then she had managed. The rest of her couldn’t help but be impressed...and glad that she had somehow snagged the world’s most powerful hero as her girlfriend. 

The robot looked down, as if slow to realize that someone had just flown inside of it. Lena fired off some more blasts, hoping to distract it. A giant metal hand swatted at her, giving the villain barely enough time to avoid the blow. 

Her enemy was just about to instigate a second strike when Kara flew out of the robot’s chest, a piece of machinery glinting in her hands. She smiled at Lena proudly as she held the component up. The robot shook, its legs giving out beneath it.

“Supergirl!” Lena shouted.

Eyes widening, the hero dropped the core and flew towards the robot. Kara placed her hands on its chassis, trying to keep it from falling and crushing the rest of the block. 

Lena fired off several anti-gravity disks from her wrists. They latched onto the robot, giving off their anti-grav energy and helping Supergirl bear the burden.

“We have to bring it down slowly!” Lena yelled at Kara.

“Alright, Professor Night! Lead me through it!” Kara called back.

Lena flew higher, scanning the robot and devising her plan of action.

“Alright, take it down gradually.”

Supergirl slowly began to let herself move towards the ground.

“Slower,” Lena instructed her, correcting the anti-gravity units on the robot to help Kara. “Alright. You’re good,” Lena said as the hero touched the ground.

Kara carefully released the robot and flew out of its way as it collapsed to the ground. A cloud of debris rose up from the impact, but the damage was minimal compared to what could have been. 

Kara coughed in the wreckage. “Well, at least we didn’t destroy anything else.”

“Next time, maybe you should think of a plan of action before flying in,” Lena admonished her girlfriend. Still, there was a small smile on her face. She couldn’t lie to herself; it  _ was  _ pretty hot watching the hero charge into danger without a hint of fear. Even if it did lead to some collateral damage. 

Kara rolled her eyes as Lena flew down to the ground. She scanned the robot again.

“The energy signature is gone,” she told Kara as she inspected the depowered machine.

“So that’s it?” Kara asked. “What are we going to do with all of this?”

Lena placed teleportation pads on various pieces of the robots, each of the components disappearing two seconds later.

“Where did it go?” Kara asked as Lena continued to place her gadgets on the rest of the robot’s parts.

“Could be useful,” Lena told her.

“You’re taking it back to your lab?”

Lena nodded, finding the now dead energy source. “There could be information about who made it.” She placed the last of her teleporters on the energy source and it disappeared back to her lab.

“Seemed easy.”

“Everything’s easy for you.” Lena reminded her. “Besides, gives us more time to celebrate.”

Kara smiled, licking her lips. “Sounds good Professor Night.”

\

Lena was examining the various pieces of the now disassembled robot she and Kara had defeated the day prior. She was scavenging any useful bits she could find while trying to find the creator’s signature. So far she hadn’t found much during her disassembly. The news was playing in the background, keeping Lena entertained.

“The recent attack yesterday has left destruction across the city. Eye witness accounts claim that Professor Night was on the scene, leaving many to suspect that she was behind the attack. Newsfeed has captured Supergirl taking down the robot and minimizing the collateral damage. The city thanks you Supergirl! You saved the day yet again.”

Lena snorted.

“Lena.”

The villain swiveled in her chair to see Kara standing behind her, looking rather sleepy.

“What are you doing up?”

Lena gestured to the machinery on the table. “Picking apart our robot friend.”

Kara scanned her workspace and the piles of metal that surrounded her. “I don’t think I want to see any part of that thing after yesterday.” The hero yawned.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Fredrick beeped at her feet. Kara reached down to pat the little bot’s head.

“I should get to work,” the hero noted. 

“You have work?”

“Yeah, James is coming back this week. Since you left.”

“You told me to give that position back to him,” Lena reminded her. “Something about me not actually knowing anything about reporting or running a multi-media company.”

“True,” Kara said.

Lena hadn’t been averse to relinquishing her control over Catco’s day to day operations. That hadn’t stopped her from buying and retaining a controlling interest in the company that Kara knew nothing about. 

_ It’s necessary that I keep an eye on things. If Kara is fired for being lazy (i.e. saving the city) or caught switching into her supersuit on one of the building’s cameras...no. I can’t let that happen.  _

“Well, I wish you could stay.” 

_ Because you won’t be fired. _ Lena thought, too lost in her mind to listen to Kara. _ Oh, I wish I could tell you.  _

“Someone around here has to make money the proper way.” Kara leaned over to give her a kiss. “Pick me up after work?”

“Sure.” Lena smiled.

Kara glanced around her room once more. “Have fun cleaning this up. And turn off that newsfeed. I know the truth; you saved the city.”

“Doesn’t make me a hero,” Lena said firmly. 

“Agree to disagree.” Kara gave her one last kiss. “Bye Fredrick.” Kara waved at the bot and it jiggled around as if trying to wave back. It wasn’t easy without any hands.

[ Some cover art I made ](https://clarahue.tumblr.com/post/620181967075491840/made-some-art-for-my-fanfic-as-im-posting-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some cover art (I guess you could call it that) for anyone who wants to check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as she slept beside her. The villain was starting to think that this whole arrangement was too good to be true. She was sure that one day soon one of them would wake up and realize that they were sleeping with their arch-enemy and that this whole thing would stop. For now though, Lena was quite enjoying the arrangement and didn’t really want it to end. Kara’s company was rather entertaining.

Lena got up, putting on her robe and making her way into the kitchen. Her bot beeped at her feet.

“Shh, Kara’s still sleeping,” she informed the little critter.

The villain began to make breakfast for herself and Kara. She had started eating when Kara walked in, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning sleepy head.” Lena smiled, enjoying the sight of Kara in one of her shirts.

“You made breakfast.” Kara grinned back at her, sitting at the table. “Thank you.”

“Least I could do.” 

Kara wolfed down the food and Lena smiled, finding her fast appetite quite amusing. Suddenly, the hero frowned.

“Do you hear that?” Kara asked.

“Hear what?” Lena asked, trying to listen to whatever Kara was hearing.

“There’s like a beeping of sorts. I think it’s coming from your lab.”

“That’s odd,” Lena got up.

Kara followed her into her lab. Lena still couldn’t hear the noise.

“Yeah, it’s coming from over here.” Kara began to move some of the villain’s equipment.

“Careful, that stuff’s expensive,” Lena told her. “And I don’t think you could afford to fix it on a reporter’s salary.

Kara was pushing stuff aside, still looking rather confused. “Here.” She pointed to Lena’s vault.

“My vault?”

Kara nodded. Lena opened it; various precious and dangerous objects were stored inside. The two green vials filled with Kryptonite glowed from inside the vault, causing Kara to hunch over in pain.

“You have Kryptonite in there?” Kara hissed out.

“Sorry,” Lena apologized, as the reporter hastily backed up. “I wanted to run some tests.”

“What kind of tests?” Kara looked pissed.

“Kara we’ll have this conversation later, where’s the beeping coming from?”

Kara scowled but complied, scanning the vault, “The robot heart.”

“Shit,” Lena swore, quickly grabbing the robot’s energy source out of the vault. “What’s the beeping sound like?” Lena asked, still not hearing the noise.

“Like beeping, I don’t know.”

“How long are the intervals Kara? I need as much information you can give me.”

Kara stayed silent for a moment. “Five seconds between each beep, half a second long.”

Lena nodded, even though that didn’t tell her much. She popped her visor down and scanned the energy source closely.

“Lena?”

“I don’t see anything,” the villain reported. 

Suddenly the energy source began to glow. Kara screamed and fell to her knees, covering her ears.

“Kara!” Lena glanced between her and the now glowing energy source.

“It’s so loud, it won’t stop!” Kara cried out. Lines of pain were etched across her face. 

“Come on give me something!” Lena yelled out to her computers desperately. Even if she was a villain, she didn’t enjoy seeing her lover in pain. Quite the contrary, in fact.

Warning lights came up on her visor. She jumped to Kara’s side, throwing up her shields around them. 

A flash exploded from the energy source. For a moment Lena thought that was it. She should have never hoped that was the end, for she had jinxed it. One second her lab was fine, untouched, and the next everything was crumbling down around her. Lena pressed her teleporter, transporting herself and Kara just outside of her lair. 

Out on the street, Lena climbed to her feet and watched as her lair and home collapsed in on itself, crumbling into nothing in front of her.

“Lena!” Kara stood up, staring in shock as the building crumbled into nothing.

Lena just watched, showing no emotion as her home and livelihood was destroyed before her very eyes. 

“I’m going to kill whoever created that thing,” She hissed out.

“Lena...” Kara looked over at her with incredible sadness and slight worry.

The rubble of what remained of Lena’s lair, seemed to finally settle. Wasting no time, Lena fired a powerful blast at the remains. She kept firing, Kara jumping beside her at every shot. When Lena was done firing, she walked over and began to dig through the rubble, finding what was left of her destroyed lab.

“How could I have been so stupid?”

“You couldn’t have known,” Kara tried to reassure her.

Lena flipped through the rubble, trying to get to anything, but everything was ruined. Kara curled up in pain and Lena rushed over, finding a broken vial of spilled Kryptonite.

“That wouldn’t be safe in the wrong hands,” Lena said, disintegrating the remaining substance into nothingness with a single blast.

“It’s all destroyed,” Kara said looking around. “Your whole lab. All of your work.” Kara began moving some of the rubble. “Your home.”

Lena said nothing as she walked around.

“Lena,” Kara said slowly.

Lena looked over and Kara was holding her favourite bot, Fredrick in her hands. Lena’s anger boiled over at seeing her bot, limp, unmoving.

The loss of her companion was bad enough, even if she knew she could build a new one. Some things could never quite be replaced. But witnessing Kara’s tear-stricken face brought her to a new level of rage. 

“Oh, they are going to die.”

“Lena.” Kara rushed over to her side. “I know you’re angry. So am I,” the hero managed. “But please don’t do anything-”

In a flash, Lena teleported away. 

\

Lena appeared in Kara’s apartment after a few hours, feeling utterly defeated. Kara sighed as she looked up to see her.

“Where did you go?”

“I went flying around the city. I needed to clear my head. I didn’t know where to go though. It’s not like I have a home anymore.”

All her work. All of her projects. Gone. All because of her stupidity. Even Frederick. All of that had to be avenged.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here.”

Lena managed a sad, nervous smile at her girlfriend. “Thanks. You’re not mad at me about keeping the Kryptonite?”

Kara winced.“A little, but your home was just destroyed. I know you wouldn’t hurt me with it. And you did destroy the remnants, so I’ll cut you a break tonight. Why don’t I make us some food?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lena glared at Kara’s closet. “Yeah, I’m not wearing any of your clothes,” she said flatly. 

The hero winced. “Well, I have to go to work. Please don’t go destroying something out of frustration. We’ll get this person back, I promise. Okay?”

Lena hummed, and Kara kissed her cheek, sighing as she pulled away. 

“I’ll see you later.”

\

“There you go, Miss Luthor,” the bank manager smiled as he handed Lena some cash.

Lena wished she could have gotten decked out in her Professor Night gear and rob the bank instead. It definitely would have been more fun; it might even have been enough to bring her mood up. But now that she was staying at Kara’s apartment she couldn’t imagine robbing a bank would put her in the hero’s good graces. Besides, it wasn’t like Lena exactly had any other place to stay.

If she was staying with Kara, Lena would have to play by the hero’s rules. For now. 

She reluctantly thanked the bank manager before putting the cash in a black purse she had grabbed from Kara’s closet. Lena was lucky that she had stored her money in various banks just in case of situations such as this one. She walked through the streets, heading for the shopping strip of the city. The villain needed to have clothes of her own; she needed her sense of self back. Next to a crime spree, a shopping trip was the best thing to lift her spirits.

\

“That bad huh?” Kara asked, having come back to find Lena three bottles deep into some hard liquor.

“I can’t even do repairs to my own suit.” Lena laughed. “My  _ own suit _ , Kara.”

“I think that’s enough self-pity,” Kara said, taking the new bottle away from Lena.

The villain pouted, falling over on the couch as she tried to grab it back.

“You’re so mean,” Lena slurred, trying to wobble after her lover and failing miserably. 

“I know you’re mad, Lena,” Kara said, sitting next to her on the couch. “But things will get better. We’ll fix this.”

“I don’t even have evidence to examine to figure out who this dick is,” Lena spat out. “I have nothing, nothing.” 

“You have me,” Kara reminded her.

Alcohol was bringing her most poisonous thoughts to the forefront. “You don’t like me because I’m a villain.”

“Not true. You might be a villain, but you have the right intentions. I think you didn’t deserve what happened to you, and I’m just as determined as you to take down whoever caused it.”

“You are?” Lena’s drunken self was shocked.

“You need tech right?”

Lena nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

“I might know of a place with very high tech.”

“Really?” Lena jumped up to her knees and onto the couch.

“You remember my sister?”

“Allie?” Lena tried to recall Kara’s sister's name. “No, it was some gender-neutral name. Addie, no, that doesn’t work.”

“Alex.” Kara laughed at Lena’s effort.

“Alex! Right.” Lena smiled. “I would definitely have remembered that if I was sober.”

“She works with the superhero task force. Alex operates in the lab sometimes and they have lots of high tech equipment there.”

“So we go there! You’re so smart.” Lena smiled, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I’ll try to get us in. Maybe we can use that genius brain of yours to think of a good excuse. But we should probably wait for when you’re less drunk.”

“You’re so smart,” Lena slurred again and Kara laughed.

“Come on, I’m taking you to bed.” The hero stood up and picked Lena off of the couch.

“Woe, you’re so strong” Lena giggled in Kara’s arms, looking down at the ground.

Kara placed Lena down on the bed. “Alright, get some sleep.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Lena pouted.

Kara smiled at her. “I need to eat and get changed. But I’ll join you shortly.”

“Fine,” Lena pouted.

Kara leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Get some rest,” the hero told her.

\

_ Pain!  _ Lena’s head pounded the instant she woke up. The villain didn’t dare open her eyes.

“How much did I drink last night?” she asked quietly, sensing Kara’s presence nearby.

“I think you had three bottles. You were quite drunk,” Kara’s voice answered.

Lena groaned and cracked open one eye. Kara was moving off the bed. The villain closed her eyes once again.

“Drink.”

Lena opened her eyes to see Kara holding some pain reliever and a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Lena said, sitting up to take the two offerings from the hero. She drowned the pill down.

“I see you went shopping,” Kara said.

“Yeah, I needed to do something.”

“That’s good.”

“I seem to recall that you had some course of action. I don’t really remember.”

Kara smiled. “I do have a plan of sorts. My sister Alex, she works with the superhero task force.”

“Yes!” Lena drank down the rest of the water.

“They have high tech equipment. You can continue your research there. They’ll let me come in because I’m Supergirl, but I don’t know how to get you in.”

“Just say you have to figure out some sort of problem and I’m the only one who you trust to do so.”

“They’ll ask for credentials.”

“Right. Guess I’ll have to make some up.”

Kara nodded.

“You’re lucky I graduated from Metropolis University with a Master of Biochemistry and Engineering.”

“You did?”

Lena nodded. Kara seemed impressed.

“I’ll figure out the details. Don’t you have work?”

“I do.” Kara leaned in and gave Lena a kiss before disappearing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter I had posted before, but I deleted the old chapter and added some stuff

Lena worked away on the library computer, trying to keep herself from fidgeting. She’d forgotten how uncomfortable she was around other people. 

At least it was quiet in the library, even if the villain didn’t really like how the guy at the table across from hers was staring at her. She finished the last of her credentials, making sure everything was air-tight. If she was going to gain access to the superhero task force’s headquarters, this would need to be perfect. 

She still wasn’t too comfortable working with _superheroes_ , Kara aside, but Lena would do anything to find out who had bombed her lair. 

World domination could wait another week.

\

Lena watched from the back of the limo as the driver drove past her old home.

“Sorry,” Lena said, leaning up to the window separating the driver from the back. “Can you take me somewhere else?”

Lena had thought this was a good plan. She had forgotten how little she wanted to be in the presence of her old home.

“Where to ma’am?” The chauffeur asked.

“The fanciest, most expensive hotel you can think of.”

\

Lena sat in the hotel’s bar, sipping on some expensive drink. She had forgotten how nice this life was.

“Lena Luthor?”

Lena turned to see an auburn-haired woman standing beside her. Lena was struck by the woman’s appearance. Lena couldn’t help but run her eyes down the strange woman’s body, biting her lip with intrigue.

“Who might you be?” Lena asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“Alex Danvers, DEO.” The woman flashed her badge.

Lena spat out her drink. _This_ was Kara’s sister? She had been giving eyes to Kara’s sister?

“Sorry.” Lena wiped her mouth. “DEO?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

Alex frowned. “Your brother Lex, he’s alive. We have footage of him making several attacks on the city, and we need to bring him in.”

Lena pretended to be shocked, though this was all a part of her plan, and so far it was going rather smoothly.

\

Lena was transported back to National City, as though she had not just driven away from there only hours before. They took her underground, down through mysterious corridors lined with black-tainted windows.

“We can’t have anyone finding out where our base is,” Alex explained.

Lena nodded, silently wishing she could find out where the DEO’s location really was. She couldn’t imagine how much that info would go for in the criminal world.

_Though that would upset Kara..._

They finally came to a stop and went into an elevator, which took them back up. Lena walked out into the DEO, only slightly impressed with what she saw around her. It wasn’t nearly as advanced as her tech, but it would do. 

“Miss Luthor this is Supergirl.” Alex introduced her to Kara, who was decked out in her Supergirl outfit.

“Ah, the grand superhero of National City. I have heard much about you.” Lena shook her hand, resisting the urge to laugh. It amused her, pretending like they didn’t know each other.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Luthor.” Kara nodded.

“Please, everyone can call me Lena. So what’s my brother up to now?”

Alex led them to a cluster of large screens on a wall. A video pooped up of Lex running around in a power suit, though thankfully, there was no kryptonite in sight. He was destroying a building, a maniacal smirk plain on his face.

“He’s been going around destroying random buildings,” Alex continued. “And vanishing right after. We’ve tried to go after him with no success. Supergirl has even attempted to catch him, but he vanishes right when she gets there. We can’t figure out the reasons behind his attacks or how he’s moving so fast.”

“And you’ve called me here because?” Lena asked. 

“We need someone who knows Lex, and the file we have on you says that you’re quite the genius.”

“You have a file on me?”

“We have a file on everyone, don’t take it personally.”

Lena felt pride, realizing that her fake credentials she’d made up did the trick. Alex thought she knew everything about Lena, but she didn’t know her biggest secret. _“_ How exactly can I help?”

Kara stepped in. “You grew up with him for years. No one else has that kind of information. If anyone can help us find him, it’s you.”

It was strange, working with the heroes for once, but Lena knew this was all a means to an end. The man who destroyed her lair and life was going to pay. 

“I’ll need a computer and all the info you have,” Lena told them.

“Done,” Alex agreed. “Supergirl will help you. I have work to get to, but I’ll check-in.”

Lena nodded as Alex left. “You didn’t tell me your sister was hot,” Lena whispered to Kara.

Kara turned to her in shock.

“What?” 

Lena shrugged

Kara just shook her head. “Look, Alex doesn’t know that we know each other, so we have to act casual. You can’t let on that you know me. Also, don’t let her find out you’re Professor Night, she’ll lock you up in a second if she finds out.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Well, _duh._ Anything else?”

“I may have forgotten to tell you that Alex is actually the director of the DEO.”

“Yeah, you just forgot to add in that little detail, didn’t you? Just take me to the computers and help me get Lex locked back up again before he decides to disappear for good.”

\

Alex stood behind Lena with her arms on her hips. Lena swivelled in the chair to face her, finding Kara standing beside her sister in the same pose, looking like the stereotypical hero. Lena could see the similarities between the sisters, even if they weren’t blood-related.

“I figured it out.” Lena smiled.

“Spill.” Alex glared at her, clearly not enjoying Lena toying with her.

“For whatever reason, he’s going after old warehouses that aren’t in use anymore.”

Lena, of course, knew why he was going after old warehouses. Her own lair had been built inside of an old warehouse. She and Kara had left the seeds so that Lex would go after Lena’s lair, but of course, it was already destroyed.

“And he’s teleporting away before you can get to him.”

“He’s what?!” Alex asked out of concern.

Lena hadn’t liked leaving one of her teleporters for Lex to find, but they needed their story to look as real as possible.

“It appears he’s made some sort of teleporting technology,” Lena spoke.

“That’s possible?”

“For someone as smart as Lex, yes.”

“Alright.” Alex shook her head in shock. “Find out where he’s going to show up next, and how to depower that teleporter. Supergirl will handle it from there.”

“I think I know where he’ll show up next. But I’ll need a lab to build something to take out the teleporter.”

“Right, come with me.”

Alex led them into another room filled with dozens of high-tech gadgets.

“Oh, this will work perfectly.” Lena smiled.

\

“You’re sure this will work?” Kara asked, holding up the blaster Lena had just created.

“Yes, just make sure you hit the teleporter right on.”

Kara nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

Lena nodded. “Good luck.”

\

Alex stood beside Lena as they watched the fight play out on the screens in the DEO. Lena couldn’t help but smile, for it seemed their plan was working out perfectly. Lex was standing right where her old lair used to be. Lena watched the screens as Supergirl easily took out the teleporter. After a few good punches, she took down Lex.

“He’s down,” Kara said over the coms.

“Good job Supergirl.”

“I don’t get it. There should be a warehouse there.” Lena said. “But it looks like it was destroyed before Lex got there.”

“Supergirl, do a search of the area. Lena thinks someone might have gotten to it before Lex did. We need to figure out what Lex was after.”

“On it.” Kara nodded.

“And bring Lex back here.”

\

“You didn’t tell me that they were going to lock Lex up here.” Lena hissed after Kara returned.

“Sorry. I didn’t know they would want to lock him up. Alex knows about my lair. Maybe I can convince her to let me lock him back up there.”

Lena looked over at her desperately.

“The DEO has the highest security for the prisoners. He won’t get out Lena.”

“Fine, at least give me some good news.”

“I scavenged any parts of the robot I could find from the site. They’re in the lab. Alex has already asked for you to inspect them. I think you impressed her.”

Lena hummed proudly. “Did I? I’ll get right on examining the evidence. Thanks Kara.”

“I wasn’t going to let your insane brother out without results.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone for the slow updates on this fic. I don't have an beta anymore but I'll be updating more frequently


	5. Chapter 5

Lena worked hard examining the evidence Kara had collected from the remains of her lair. Lena was even more determined than before about getting the person who had ruined her whole life, she hadn’t let out her brother for nothing. That reminded her, she had to talk to Kara about locking Lex up somewhere more secure. Lena didn’t trust the DEO. Lena tried to ignore her fears and concerns over her brother, focusing on her current task, her vendetta. With the tools she had access to at the DEO she was having a lot of progress. Soon enough she found the keys she needed, putting them together to find her man.

Kyle Murtrey was his name. Lena didn’t care to research him anymore then to find out where he lived to tell Kara so that she could bring him in and Lena could give him to punishment he deserved.

\

Supergirl swooped down into the DEO throwing Kyle Murtrey onto the ground like the villain scum he was. Lena could have pulled Kara in for a passionate kiss if they weren’t undercover, and if she wasn’t so pissed off at him. Kara dragged him off to one of their holding cells. They had told Alex that they were questioning him in regards to the destroyed warehouse, and why Lex might be after them. Of course no of that was true.

Lena waited till Kara had left Murtrey in the room alone, slipping herself in.

“I want a lawyer.” The man shifted in his seat smugly.

“You think you’re so smart for creating your giant robot, don’t you?” She asked him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lena grabbed his collar, dragging him off of the chair, before throwing him against the wall. The man started shifting his eyes around nervously.

“I know you made it, don’t lie to me.” Lena hissed at him

“Fine, it was me, okay. Please don’t hurt me.” He pleaded.

“Why shouldn’t I? You hurt millions, you destroyed most of the town.”

“It was just for fun.” He laughed nervously.

Lena growled at him. “What kind of timer did you put in its heart? The one that went off after it was destroyed?”

The man laughed as if remembering that little detail of his invention. “That was just a little added bonus to take out whatever hero took it out. I’m sure Supergirl had a nice surprise on her hands after it went off.”

“That explosion destroyed my lair!” Lena shouted, pushing him against the wall. She raised her arm, her wrist blaster humming to life.

“Please!” The man screamed out.

“Lena!” Kara came speeding in, separating Lena from Kyle.

“Let me at him,” Lena shouted at her, trying to fight against Kara’s strong hold.

“Lena, you can’t kill him.”

“Why not?! He killed everything I have!”

“If you kill him, they’ll lock you up. Please Lena. I know you're beyond this.”

Lena locked eyes with Kara and saw the desperation there. She calmed down slightly, though still raging with enough anger to kill.

“Lena, look. He’ll do his time. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I should kill him.”

“Please. It’s not worth it.”

Kyle massaged his neck, sweating nervously. “I built the robot. But I had orders to do so.”

“What?” Lena turned to him.

“I don’t know who they were. But they were powerful. They had powers beyond anything I’d ever seen. He made me create the robot. He threatened my family.”

“What?” Supergirl was equally confused. “Why did they force you to make the robot?” She asked.

“To get your attention.” Kyle replied.

“So, there are greater powers at play?” Kara said under her breath.

“Doesn’t mean I still shouldn’t kill him.” Lena hissed.

“Lena please.” Kara began to pull Lena out of the room, locking it behind her.

“I can’t believe you stopped me from killing him!” Lena turned to Kara angrily.

“I’m not letting you kill anyone, okay. You need to calm down.”

“I’m not going to calm down. He admitted to creating that thing. To have wanting to destroy everything I owed. That was my home Kara! My lively-hood!”

“I know Lena, and I understand. I really do. And I’m sorry. But I can’t let you kill anyone.”

Lena turned with a huff.

“Lena please, don’t be upset.” Kara put her hand on her arm. “Look, I have something that might just cheer you up.”

Lena looked back at her, wondering what Kara had in mind.

“Come on.” Kara pulled lightly on Lena’s arm, Lena reluctantly followed.

Kara led Lena into the lab. Everyone had been cleared out. Lena wondered if that was a part of Kara’s doing.

“I know you’re upset, but would you close your eyes?”

Lena sighed and closed her eyes. She could hear Kara’s footsteps around her, and some shuffling of metal.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Kara held out her hands toward her. In her hands, she held what looked to be Lena’s favourite bot.

“Fredrick!” Lena was shocked.

Kara nodded. “I picked him out of the rubble, and the lab team has been helping me turn him back on.”

She placed him on the ground and pressed a button. The little bot glowed and came to life, immediately beeping away with excitement. Lena would never admit that she had tears in her eyes upon seeing her little bot beeping excitedly as it spun around at her feet.

“Welcome back Fredrick.” Kara smiled, looking back up at Lena.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena pulled Kara over, kissing her deeply. “This is the best gift I could have asked for.”

Kara smiled. “I knew you’d like it. You’re not mad anymore.”

“Oh, I’m still pissed, but this has cheered me up greatly.” Lena pulled her back in for another kiss.

“So who’s going to tell me what exactly is going on here?” A voice interrupted them.

Kara and Lena jumped apart, finding Alex standing right behind them.

“Alex!” Kara coughed awkwardly, putting some distance between herself and Lena.

Lena’s bot beeped at her feet. “Shh.” Lena hissed at it, trying to cox it behind her with her leg.

“How long has this been going on?” Alex asked, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara said simply.

Alex snorted. “You two were just making out. And it’s not like I haven’t missed the whispering going on between you two, plus the eyes. God, the eyes! So how long have you two been dating?”

“Dating!” Kara almost started laughing. Even Lena was shocked by the statement. It was strange to hear that word in reference to them. They had made anything official. They had just been spending most nights at each other’s places. But now that was only because Lena’s place had been destroyed.

“Right, guess the secrets out then.” Kara pushed her hair back behind her ear.

“Yeah, you never were good at being subtle. So why keep this all a secret?” Alex asked, pointing between the two of them.

“Well, I am a Luthor.” Lena went with.

Alex nodded.

“Lena.” Kara hissed at her. “You know I don’t see you for your family name.”

“But you wanted to keep it a secret from your sister.”

“Yeah well, Alex…” Kara shifted her eyes to Alex.

“She had every right to be worried,” Alex said, crossing her arms. “I’m not quite as trusting as Kara is. But you’ve earned my trust.” Alex came over and offered her hand to Lena.

Lena looked over at her in shock, but Alex just smiled. Lena took her hand and shook it.

“Look, if you ever hurt my sister-” Alex started.

“You’ll kill me.”

Alex smirked.

“Well, this is awkward,” Kara said.

“I have some questions for you.” Alex turned to her sister.

Lena’s bot came out from behind her feet as if checking out what was going on.

“Starting with, what is that thing?”

\

“So you’ve been dating for three months, and now Lena’s living with you?” Alex asked.

“I’m selling the old Luthor mansion. Couldn’t stand the place, too many ghosts from my past.” Lena explained as she helped Kara prepare dinner. They had moved to Kara’s apartment, still explaining to Alex as much as they could about the extent of their relationship.

“To be fair, I was spending most nights with Lena before,” Kara said.

“It is true.” Lena nodded.

“So how long have you been in National City for?” Alex asked Lena.

“I was just travelling about. I needed to get away from Metropolis.” Lena lied. “That’s when I met Kara.”

“We met at dance night at Shaw’s,” Kara told her.

Lena smiled, remembering the time they spent at the fancy restaurant.

“I had been staying at one of the local hotels and went out to get some drinks. I may have fallen for her instantly.”

Kara blushed at that.

Alex shook her head. “So weird. So you just hit it off then?”

“Basically.” Kara nodded.

“And when did you tell her that you were Supergirl?”

“Oh, I figured that as soon as she was running out the door after some bomb went off.”

Kara chuckled. “She’s very intuitive.”

Alex glared at her sister.

“It’s fine Alex. My secret’s safe with Lena.”

Lena nodded. She would never give up Kara’s true identity to anyone, ever.

“So when Lex showed up?”

“Lena wanted to be involved, but I wasn’t sure if you’d let her be.”

“So, you went to all this work. Just to get your girlfriend into the DEO?”

Lena blinked in surprise at the use of the word girlfriend. It seemed things were moving rather fast since Alex found out.

“Maybe,” Kara said innocently.

Alex just sighed. “Well, what’s done is done. Let’s just enjoy dinner.”

\

“I don’t like lying to Alex,” Kara said, as they settled into her bed for the night.

“I don’t like lying either, but you said that this was what would be the safest.”

“You’re right.” Kara sighed. “I’m sorry we have to lie.”

“It’s okay. I understand the circumstances.”

“You know, I kind of liked it when she said you were my girlfriend.” Kara told her.

“What are you trying to get at Kara?”

Kara shifted in the bed, perching herself onto her elbow. “Lena Luthor, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard more beautiful words in my life.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was striping Kara down to her undergarments, as Kara panted beneath her. She loved seeing Kara come undone like his, to see her lose control. Lena nipped at her neck, cupping a hand over her breast.

“Fuck,” Kara swore, bucking her hips towards Lena.

“Getting there.” Lena hissed as she kissed down Kara’s neck, in the process unhooking her bra.

“Lena.” Kara sat up suddenly, and Lena was confused.

“Kara?”

Kara covered her mouth with her finger. “Shh. What time is it?”

Lena looked over at the clock on Kara’s bedside table.

“Six, why?”

“Fuck.” Kara fell back onto her pillow.

“Kara, what is it?”

Kara got up, speeding around the apartment, cleaning things up.

“Kara, what’s going on?’

“You have to get dressed,” Kara told her.

“At least tell me what’s going on?” Lena stood up, watching Kara, confused.

A knock came from the door. “Shit. Get changed.”

“Kara?”

“I kind of forgot about game night.”

“Game night?”

Kara pushed her toward the bed. “Get dressed.” She said, running back to the door where the knocking continued to sound.

Lena shook her head, throwing on some jeans and a top. Kara opened the door, and people began to come in laughing and hugging her. They were all holding various junk food.

“Who’s this?” One guy asked after Lena had changed and come to see their sudden guests.

“Oh my God! Kara’s got a girlfriend!” A woman squealed.

Kara laughed. “Yes, this is my girlfriend, Lena.”

Lena waved awkwardly.

“Aww, welcome to the family Lena.” The guy pulled her into a hug.

Lena tensed up at the sudden embrace.

“We’re going to have so much fun.”

“You have to tell me everything.” Lena heard the woman whisper to Kara.

Lena watched as more people filed in, even Alex came in giving Lena a sympathetic smile. “It’s not that bad.” She said as she passed her.

“So, what exactly are all these people doing here?” Lena asked Kara as she came to her side.

“I’m so sorry. I totally forgot. Game night.”

“So you said.” Lena glared at her, not happy about the sudden surprise. She had been looking forward to a simple night, just the two of them. She didn’t like other people.

“I’ll make it up to you later. Just try to have some fun.”

“Oh, you better,” Lena said as Kara gave her a kiss on her lips.

\

Lena wasn’t paying attention when they went around, and everyone introduced themselves. She gathered that they were all friends of Kara’s, most from her work. Lena wasn’t down for making friends or having a games night. It really wasn’t her thing. Besides, the whole group seemed way too enthusiastic for her. The only reason she was staying was for the fact that Kara was curled up by her side, smiling up at her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be your partner,” Kara said, resting her hand on Lena’s thigh.

Lena smiled, happy to find Alex pouring some wine. She took a glass from Alex, drowning most of it. She needed some alcohol to get her through the night. One of the guys started setting up a game.

“You’ll help me win, right?” Kara asked, leaning against her.

“Oh, we’ll destroy everyone,” Lena smirked at her.

Lena only got into the game, for she was determined to win. When they did win, Kara was enthusiastic. After winning five games in a row, everyone was pretty bummed out.

“Oh, come on. Beginner luck my ass. They are no longer on the same team.”

“No,” Kara said, snuggling up to Lena, clutching her arm.

Lena chuckled. “You’re just all jealous.”

The others laughed and played a few more games. Lena and Kara didn’t win every game, but they definitely were winning the night overall. Eventually, the night got pretty late, and Lena was more than happy to say goodbye to the random strangers. Lena shut the door behind the last guest with a sigh of relief.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over,” Lena said, turning to see Kara cleaning up.

“Come on. You had fun.”

Lena hummed in disagreement. “Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?” Lena walked over to Kara, taking her into her arms and kissing her. “I seem to recall you promising to make it up to me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Kara smirked against her lips.

Kara picked Lena up with one easy movement. Lena loved it when she did that. It was so sexy. Kara carried her over to the bed, dropping her down on the bed. Kara straddled overtop her. Lena reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“You know what,” Kara started. “I think you’ve been very good recently.”

Lena looked up at her curiously.

“You put up with games night. You didn’t kill Murtrey. I think you deserve something nice.”

“You do, do you?”

Kara nodded. “Maybe we can have a nice fancy dinner later this week.”

“That sounds nice. What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll keep it a surprise.”

“Alright.” Lena smiled, liking the sound of that. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Keep those eyes closed,” Kara said, taking her hand.

“Kara please.” Lena groaned, still having no idea what Kara had planned for the night.

She felt an energy she knew all too well course through her body.

“Kara, did you use my teleporter?”

“No guessing allowed.” Kara scolded her.

“Can I at least open my eyes?”

“No!” Kara told her.

Lena could hear Kara speed around.

“Alright, you can open your eyes.”

Lena opened her eyes to find a romantic meal set up in front of her.

“Kara!” She took in the room around her.

There wasn’t much in the room, but there was a table in the center of the room with candles lit and rose petals all around. Romantic music played from somewhere.

“You did all of this?” Lena asked, looking over at Kara.

“You deserve it.” Kara smiled.

Kara looked gorgeous in a dark blue dress, with her hair up. Lena was wearing one of her own revealing red dresses, with her own hair done up as well.

“This looks so nice. Where are we?”

“My lair.”

Lena laughed.

“Well, shall we eat?”

\

Kara and Lena had just finished their meal, and Kara had pulled Lena over to start dancing with her.

“This is nice,” Lena said, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder.

There was a distant rumbling sound, and Lena and Kara broke apart.

“What was that?” Lena asked.

Suddenly the wall around them came crumbling down. Kara stood protectively in front of Lena, who clicked her bracelet, summoning her suit to her. Kara looked over at her.

“I missed that suit.” Kara smiled, ripping her dress off, revealing her Supergirl outfit underneath.

Lena didn’t have time to think about why she was wearing that suit underneath her dress, or how she’d managed to squeeze it under. For a figure rose out of the rubble, wearing a black suit with a black cape billowing out behind him. He had a symbol on his chest, similar to the symbol on Kara’s own.

“Kryptonian,” He smiled menacingly at Kara. “You think you can hide from me?”

“Who are you, and what do you want from me?”

“I am General Zod. I am the last Kryptonian.” Suddenly red beams flash from his eyes, heat-vision, like Kara’s own.

Kara shielded Lena from the blast, and Lena reached around to fire her own blast in retribution.

“Why do all of our intimate moments keep getting interrupted?” She hissed at Kara.

Lena’s blasts did nothing against the stranger, only further proving his Kryptonian claim. Kara fired back at him with her own heat vision, and he was pushed back from the force. Kara must have closed her eyes, for suddenly, this Zod figure was flying at her. Lena rolled out of the way, figuring if this man was who he said he was, it was in her best interest to stay out of the fighting. Zod hit Kara with one easy punch, but she punched back with an equal force. The ground rumbled from the forces going up head to head. Kara tossed Zod back, flying towards him.

“Stay back.” She told Lena.

Kara landed some punches, but Zod was good and quick. He suddenly threw Kara off himself, sending her flying into the air. When she flew back at him, he did the same thing yet again, but this time Kara landed into the dirt with a thud. Zod marched over to her, laughing.

“You should be dead Kryptonian.” He said, standing over her. “I destroyed Krypton. I was to be the greatest one of them all.”

“You destroyed my planet!?” Kara shot up, anger fueling her.

“They had to pay for what they did to me, how they humiliated me. And now you shall suffer the same consequences.”

Lena watched as they flew at each other, matched in both speed and strength. But it was clear that Zod was the better fighter, more experienced. Lena had to think fast of what to do, or else Zod would destroy Kara.

Suddenly Zod threw Kara to the ground with a nasty blow, and Lena could see blood dripping down Kara’s face. Fear raced through her. She’d never seen Kara bleed before. Lena fired off a warning blast at Zod, as he began to march towards Kara. The blast puffed off Zod like it was nothing. Lena had expected that though. She hadn’t been planning to hurt him, only get his attention.

“Get away from my girlfriend!” Her blaster hummed at her wrist, and she fired another shot.

“Pathetic Human!” Zod growled, flying at her.

Lena raised her shield, preparing herself for the blow.

“Night!” She heard Kara scream before she came flying at Zod, knocking him off course.

Lena would have laughed in victory if Zod hadn’t thrown Kara off of him like she weighed nothing. Lena raced to Kara’s side as she laid on the ground, coughing.

“Sorry babe, but I’m not letting us get beaten up today.” She grabbed Kara’s shoulder before hitting her teleporter

They reappeared back in Kara’s loft apartment.

“Lena, why did you do that?” Kara sounded angry. She groaned in pain as she stood up.

“Kara, he was defeating you. I couldn’t just let him kill you.”

“But now he’s gotten away.”

“Kara, you’re injured. Please just sit down.”

Kara fell down on the couch, and Lena came over to inspect her injuries.

“We have to call Alex,” Kara said with a defeated sigh.

Lena nodded and pulled her in to kiss her. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Me too.” Kara smiled weakly.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena sat in a strange room at the DEO as Alex helped patch up Kara. Lena pretended that she was scared and helpless as a part of their cover around Alex. But in truth, it couldn’t feel closer to reality. She did feel scared and helpless against this new villain, with Kara injured.

Lena’s bot beeped at her feet, worried. She patted its head, as if that would calm it, or her.

“You can’t go up against him again.” Alex was shaking her head.

Kara was determined to go back out there and defeat this guy.

“Look what he did to you.”

“I’m strong,” Kara argued. “I can defeat him.”

“You’re stronger than humans, but other Kryptonians...” Alex shook her head. “I still can’t believe it.”

“He said that he destroyed my planet Alex. He told me he destroyed my home!”

“I know.” Alex sounded sympathetic. “But I can’t lose you.”

“Kara please, listen to Alex,” Lena begged her, taking her hand. “She’s right. I saw how powerful that guy was against you. I don’t think you can defeat him. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Fine.” Kara sighed. “But he’s still out there, and he’s dangerous. He’s still coming for me. Murtrey warned us that there were greater powers at play. Who knows what he’ll do.”

“You think he was the one controlling Murtrey?”

Kara shrugged, but it was clear that’s what she thought.

“We’ll think of something,” Alex said.

Lena's mind was already working into overdrive.

\

It didn’t take much convincing for Alex to let Lena use all of the equipment in their labs. Lena worked through the night, Fredrick beeping every once and a while as if to check in on her. It wasn’t until she heard Kara’s voice that she looked up from her work.

“What are you working on?” Kara asked her.

“A suit.”

“A new one?”

“For you.”

“You’re making me a suit?” Lena couldn’t tell if she was shocked or flattered.

“So, you can defeat Zod.”

“Lena.” Kara sounded touched.

Lena looked over at her and smiled. “It will take a little bit though.”

Kara pulled her in for a kiss. “Can I help?”

“I’m not sure how, but I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Kara took a seat next to Lena. “I love watching you work. You’re kind of sexy when you’re all science-y.”

Lena gave her a side-eye. “No distracting me, I’ve got work to do.”

\

Lena wasn’t sure how or when she got back to Kara’s apartment. She woke up in Kara’s bed, slightly groggy. Kara was already up, watching the news fervently.

“Kara, it’s going to be okay.” Lena tried to reassure her as she got up.

“I’m just worried that he’s going to do something terrible. And here I am, doing nothing.”

“We’ve talked about this.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. “It’s too dangerous right now. But I’m almost done the suit.”

Kara smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Are you going to work today?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. “Alex is going to pick you up and take you to the DEO, so you can continue working.”

Lena was glad to hear that. Kara’s face was still one full of concern, an emotion that matched her own.

“You’ll defeat him Kara. It’s what you do. You’re a hero.”

\

Alex was helping Lena work. It was strange having a helper. Lena was used to the endless supply of resources, like the ones she was available to at the DEO. But someone to work alongside with, that was new.

“I don’t suppose you have any Kryptonite?” Lena asked hesitantly.

“Why?” Alex asked, full of suspicion.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena had finished the suit just in time for Zod to appear on their radars. He had etched Supergirl’s symbol into the city with his heat vision. Lena was really beginning to hate that particular power.

He’d succeed in getting Kara’s attention, and there was no way of stopping her from going out there and fighting him. Lena barely got her to pause long enough to get the suit she made on Kara.

“Are we sure this will work?” Alex asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

“Lena made it. It will work.” Kara said firmly.

Lena felt proud of Kara’s certainty in her.

“Go take down this bad guy,” Lena said, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

“If anything goes wrong...” Kara mummed softly.

“It won’t,” Lena promised her. “Now, go. Kick some ass.”

\

Lena stood beside Alex watching the screen in the DEO that fed a live feed of where Zod stood, where Kara would go and fight him. Lena wished she could go and help, do something. But she knew that she was no match for this guy. He had almost defeated Supergirl. She knew she’d do nothing against him. She hoped that her suit would be enough for Kara to defeat Zod.

“She’ll be okay,” Lena said, looking over at Alex, who seemed just as nervous as she was.

Kara had swooped into the scene, flying menacingly above Zod, who took off into the sky to meet her. Lena closed her eyes in fear. There was no sound from the feeds they were being fed, only images. She opened her eyes as Kara tossed Zod away with an easy blow. Kara flew down and landed punch after punch. Zod fought back. Lena thanked her genius that her suit seemed to be doing the trick in protecting Kara.

But as the fight continued Kara was taking a few too many blows from Zod, and Lena was worried.

“She has to use it.” Lena said.

“You sure?” Alex asked.

Lena nodded.

“Now Kara!” Alex demanded over the coms.

Kara had been wary of Lena’s addition to the suit, but she pressed the button, and Kara’s suit glowed green, emitting Kryptonite along the outside. Lena had built the suit to protect Kara against the effects of the Kryptonite while radiating it to the outside. She only hoped Zod hadn’t damaged the suit too much, and it would still protect Kara from the Kryptonite.

Zod fell from the sky, landing on the ground. He cried out in pain, as the green rock seemed to course through his veins. Kara landed beside him, seeming unaffected by the effects of the rock. Alex and Lena gave out a sigh of relief.

Kara punched Zod square on the face, and he fell back. She landed blow after blow, standing over him. She perched over him, fists at the ready. Lena recognized the stance. It was the one Kara used when Lena had wondered if she’d kill her. But like that time, Kara grabbed him up, flying to the sky with him hanging limply in her clutches.

“Yes, Kara!” Alex cheered.

They worked quickly to get the DEO ready for the newest prisoner. Kara flew into the DEO, dropping Zod down like he was something vile and disgusting. Alex cuffed him with Kryptonite cuffs and dragged him off to his cell.

One moment Kara was there, then when Lena turned back, she was gone. Kara disappearing, worried Lena. Lena wandered through the DEO, trying to find her. She found Kara not too much later, standing on the balcony outside. The suit Lena had made was long gone. Now she just stood there in her Supergirl outfit, her cape billowing in the wind.

“Aren’t you supposed to be happy?” Lena asked, standing next to her. “You’ve defeated Zod.”

“Thanks for the suit,” Kara said, still looking at the city’s skyline. She let out a sigh. “First, I find out my sister’s hoarding Kryptonite. Which yes, I’m glad she was, but still. It feels like a betrayal of trust. And then I have to wrap my mind around that one of my own kind is still alive. But he’s evil, and he destroyed my home planet.”

Kara looked like she was going to cry, and Lena’s heart ached to see her like that.

“I worry that the DEO won’t be able to contain him.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “I want to ask him about Krypton.”

“I’ll be right by your side. Whatever you plan on doing.”

\

Lena and Kara stood in Zod’s prison cell. He was seated on a chair for interviewing, chained and handcuffed.

“Why did you do it?” Kara asked him.

“Do what?”

“Destroy Krypton?”

“They deemed me a villain, but I was to be their hero. They had their time, just like everyone else.”

“Were you the one pulling the ropes behind Murtrey?” Lena asked.

Zod laughed menacingly. “This girl gets it.” He smiled at Lena, and it sent a shudder through her. “I believe your brother is Lex Luthor.”

Kara glanced over at Lena.

“He thanked me so much for giving him a second chance. Said he’d do anything to repay me. So pathetic for earth’s greatest villain.”

“You brought Lex back, how?” Kara asked.

“The knowledge I hold Krypton deemed dangerous. They deemed me dangerous. But I was to be their saviour. And now I am the greatest of them all, the last!”

“You destroyed them all, just for this? To become the greatest.”

“They would have killed me.” Zod spat.

“They were innocents. They didn’t deserve to die.”

“You sound like your parents.”

“You knew my parents?” Kara seemed scared to ask.

“They were pathetic rulers. Too many feelings, just like you. They deserved to die. It is a shame I couldn’t kill you just as I killed them.”

Kara flew at him, grabbing his throat in her hands and pinning him against the wall.

“You killed my parents!” She was furious.

“They deserved it.” Zod cracked a menacing smile.

Lena raised her blaster and fired off a shot. It hit Zod, and the next thing they knew, Kara was grasping onto nothing but air, Zod disappeared.

“Lena! What did you do!?” Kara turned to her in shock.

“I couldn’t stand to hear him talk like that anymore.”

“Did you kill him?”

“I just teleported him into the emptiness of space.” Lena brushed off her wrist blaster.

Kara looked back at the spot where Zod had been. “It’s what he deserves.”

Lena was shocked to not hear Kara chastise her for basically killing Zod.

“Now what?” Lena asked.

“I guess I have to fix up the Fortress.”

“The Fortress?”

“The Fortress of Solitude. It’s what I named my lair.”

“Wow, and here you said that I was lonely.”

Kara shook her head, ignoring the comment. “We have to lock Lex back up there.”

“Find me a new home.”

Kara nodded. “Lots to do.”

“Let’s take a break.” Lena found herself suddenly saying. “You just defeated a crazed Kryptonian. I think we deserve a break.”

“I could use a vacation.”


	10. Chapter 10

Midvale was nothing to write home about. But it was quiet, and that’s just what Lena wanted. It had been Kara’s idea to come there, back to her home. She had wanted to visit her mother, anyways. Lena was awkward around Kara’s mother at best, but Eliza was the kindest soul she’d ever met. More of a mother then Lena ever had in her entire life. Eliza didn’t even care that they shared a room and a bed. She welcomed it even.

Lena sat on a lawn chair on the front porch, sunglasses on and book in hand. Life couldn’t get better. Even good old fashioned villainy couldn’t top the cool country breeze. Kara came outside wearing a simple summer dress. She looked lovely, as always.

“I missed this.” Kara said, looking out at the view.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Lena breathed in the cool air.

“Unfortunately I have work.”

Lena pouted. She never wanted to leave. She didn’t want to go back to worrying about villains and heroes and all that jazz. All she wanted to do was stay here by Kara’s side. But alas, Kara was right. Besides, she couldn’t leave her city unprotected.

\

The week had come to a close, and Lena was pretty sad to be returning back to National City when all of her stuff was packed up. Kara was already outside, packing things into her car.

“Don’t worry mom. Thanksgiving isn’t too far away. You’ll see me again soon.”

Kara took Lena’s bag from her hands, carrying it to the car for her.

“Lena, it was so nice to meet you. Thank you for coming dear.” Eliza wrapped Lena into a hug, and Lena found herself welcoming it. “I hope to see you at Thanksgiving as well.”

“I’ll be there.” Lena fully intended to keep that promise.

Eliza smiled and said her final goodbyes before they were driving off in the car.

Lena watched the scenery out the window, her mind rolling.

“Kara, do you think we could take a detour to Metropolis?”

\

Lena’s family mansion loomed over them.

“So, this is where you grew up?” Kara stated simply.

Lena beckoned Kara to follow her around the back. She’d emptied the old home not long after Lex’s apparent death.

“I don’t know why I haven’t sold it yet.” She said, taking in the mansion as they walked around it. “Hate the place. But it’s still home, I suppose.”

Kara said nothing as Lena led them to the back where the graveyard was, where her parents’ gravestones lay. Lena could feel anger bubbling inside of her at the sight of Lex’s gravestone. She couldn’t believe she had cried for the bastard, and he wasn’t even dead.

“How do you think Zod did it?” Kara asked, spying Lex’s grave. “Brought Lex back?”

“I suppose we’ll never know.” Lena thought of Zod’s probably frozen body, floating around the wasteland of space.

“I should sell it.” She looked back at the mansion. “Guess I’m homeless now.”

Kara chuckled softly at that. “You’re more than welcomed to stay at my place.”

“You haven’t gotten sick of me yet?”

“No, never.”

Lena smiled, pausing to think for a moment. “I’d love to go back with you, but I think there are some things here that I need to take care of first.”

“You sure?”

Lena nodded.

“I’ll be back soon. You’ll take care of Fredrick for me?”

“Of course.”

\

Lena had called a limo to drive her to the hotel she’d booked in National City, for her return. She knew that Kara would insist she stay at her place, but she didn’t want to impose. She dropped off her bags in the hotel and got her driver to take her to Kara’s. She supposed she could use her teleporter, but she’d gotten used to doing things the normal way, the slow way.

Kara had been awaiting her arrival and answered the door, beaming with excitement and joy. She almost knocked Lena over as she raced into her arms, kissing her like she’d just come back from the war.

“I missed you too,” Lena said as they pulled away.

She heard a beeping at her feet and looked down to see her little bot in Kara’s apartment.

“He was lonely at the DEO,” Kara explained.

Lena laughed and knelt down to pet it. “I missed you the most.”

“Hey!” Kara laughed. “I have so much to tell you and show you.”

Lena stood up, intrigued.

“You’ll like it.”

They sat down in her apartment and caught up. After Kara told her everything that happened while she was gone, she handed Lena a piece of paper with coordinates on it.

“What’s this?”

“Punch them in,” Kara told her.

“They’re in the Arctic?”

“Punch them in.”

Lena punched them in and took Kara’s hand before hitting the teleporter.

Lena immediately recognized the place she had teleported to.

“Your Fortress. Wait, your Fortress is in the Arctic?”

“What? I had to make it discrete.”

Lena laughed. “What made you change your mind about giving me these coordinates?”

“One, I trust you. Two, you’ll have to follow me.”

Lena was intrigued as she followed Kara.

Kara opened a door revealing a high-tech workspace.

“Kara… Wow.” Lena wasn’t sure what to say as she took it all in. “Is this all for me?”

Kara nodded. “I recruited Alex’s help. Surprisingly she didn’t ask too many questions.”

Lena walked around, still in shock from it all. “This is too much Kara.”

“You need a new workspace, you said so yourself.”

Lena smiled and came over to give Kara a kiss as a thank you.

“This is great. You’re amazing. You know that?”

“I try.” Kara smiled. “One more thing.”

She led Lena down a hallway, which opened up to a small kitchen area.

“Bathroom and bedroom are just through there.” She pointed.

“Kara, I can’t go stealing your lair.”

“This is just for you when you stay up all night working. Or have had too much of me.”

“Where’s this going?”

Kara pulled a set of keys out of her pocket.

“Kara…” Lena started.

“Come on Lena, do you really want to buy some apartment? We both know we’ll be spending all of our time at one person’s place anyways. And my apartment is already all set up and ready to go. Plus the rent is cheap.”

Lena sighed. “I’d love to, you know I would. I just don’t want to move too fast.”

“Lena.” Kara took her hands. “I love you.”

Lena’s eyes began watering up. “But I’m a villain.”

“So you keep saying. And maybe you are. But I still love you, no matter what. Bad parts and all.”

Lena wiped her eyes and then pulled Kara in for a kiss. “I love you too, Kara Danvers.”


End file.
